Tonight
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Prince Caspian. Movieverse. Peter lays into Caspian after half of the Narnia army is left to perish by the hands of the Telmarines, but could what starts off as a onesided fight turn in to a reciprocated dilemma? Slash, Peter/Caspian oneshot.


A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have i

_**A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have in my notes from the Prince Caspian movie (Because I'm a nerd and had my notebook out in the theater…) I'm making up or guessing on…but try and enjoy it? Maybe?**_

**This is set just after the first battle in PRINCE CASPIAN where all of the Narnians got left behind at the Telmarine's castle.**

"What are you still doing up?" Caspian exited the fortress to find Peter sitting outside staring up at the sky.

"How can you even think about sleeping?" Peter stood and looked angrily at Caspian. "They _died, _Caspian! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

"Wars have casualties, Peter. They knew the consequences when they joined-"

"IF YOU HADN'T GONE BACK ON THE PLAN, IF YOU HADN'T BEEN OVERWHELMED BY BLOODLUST THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Peter shoved Caspian. "YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE ENTITLED TO THE THRONE BECAUSE OF YOUR BIRTHRIGHT BUT SOME OF US EARNED WHAT WE'RE FIGHTING TO GAIN BACK, I RULED THE NARNIANS FOR A LONG TIME AND LEAVING THEM BEHIND LIKE THAT? YOU HAVE NO_ IDEA_ WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" Peter pushed Caspian again, this time knocking him to the ground. "I'VE HALF A MIND TO CALL YOU MURDERER!"

"Do you want an apology? Is that what you're looking for?" Caspian asked, picking himself up from the ground.

"NO! THE ONLY THING THAT YOU CAN DO IS STAY OUT OF THIS, OK? JUST LEAVE IT TO ME AND MY BROTHER AND SISTERS, BOW OUT!"

"Peter, I cannot do that." Caspian shook his head. "I'm sorry, but these are my people too and I may be new to this, but if I'm going to learn how to do this I'm going to need to learn from you and Edmund."

"Look Caspian, and take offense to this, the last time you helped us, i.e. earlier today, you went rogue and hundreds of lives were lost, so you'll forgive me…or not…for saying that I'd much prefer if you stayed out of all of this!" Peter's eyes narrowed as he glared at Caspian.

"Peter-"

"NOTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY MATTERS! STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS, ALRIGHT? ALL THAT YOU DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE AND-" Peter's shouts were muffled as Caspian moved towards him, pulling him into a kiss. Peter's eyes widened as Caspian's lips pressed against his. Peter did nothing until Caspian began to pull away, then he put his hand on the back of Caspian's neck and pulled him back into the kiss, closing his eyes. "Oh god…what are we doing?!" Peter jumped away after only a couple of seconds, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I don't know." Caspian looked away. "I am sorry."

"No…don't be…" Peter sighed. "It's fine, it's just wrong…"

"What are you talking about?" Caspian looked at him curiously.

"What we just did…when so many have died, when so much has to be done…" Peter shook his head. "We should be planning an attack…not letting our hormones take over."

"Our what?"

"Never mind that, just…go inside, you need sleep we've got a lot to accomplish tomorrow." Peter shook his head.

"What about you? You need sleep as much as the next of us."

"No." Peter shook his head. "I've learned to go without it, when you lie awake thinking of a world that may have been a dream you learn to need less of everything."

"It's not a dream, Narnia, it's all I've ever known." Caspian looked at Peter, breathing slightly faster than he had been before.

"Yes, thank you, I realize that." Peter sighed. "That's not what I was saying."

"What were you saying?" Caspian moved closer to Peter, his eyes penetrating Peter.

"I-I…um…I'm not…I mean…I don't remember…exactly." Peter cleared his throat, looking away. "Just that…uh…" he trailed off, hardly daring to look at Caspian.

"What's wrong?"

"You, you're all wrong." Peter shook his head. "This isn't right, this isn't how it's supposed to be."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian's left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I have a girl back at school…I care for her…"

"Do you?" Caspian challenged Peter's words. "That may have been my first kiss but that doesn't mean I didn't notice you pull me back in."

"Caspian, there's nothing between…us." Peter gulped as Caspian put his fingers on Peter's chin, guiding the boy's gaze back upwards.

"You don't seem convinced."

"That's because I'm not…" Peter sighed and put his hands on Caspian's shoulders, succumbing to desire. He grabbed the collar of Caspian's loose shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Peter…" Caspian sighed as Peter pulled away again, raking his hands through his short blond hair.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He shook his head.

"Look, you can or you can't, but make up your mind."

"This can never work…we're from two worlds, I'll have to go back and she'll still be there as though nothing ever changed and I'd have to live with what I'd have to pretend that it never happened…"

"How long is it going to be before you go back again, Peter Pevensie, it could be a lifetime."

"Why are you making this so hard?" Peter asked. "I just want to walk away from this, away from you."

"Then do it." Caspian held his hands up, signifying that he wouldn't stop Peter if he tried to leave.

"I don't think that I could." Peter sighed and Caspian nodded.

"Good." Caspian pushed Peter up against a nearby tree and kissed him fiercely, his hands on Peter's waist. Peter's hands quickly flew to Caspian's dark locks. Peter felt Caspian's tongue part his lips and press against his teeth, begging for entrance to Peter's mouth. Peter didn't think twice, he allowed Caspian's to massage against his, exploring the new territory as though it were his latest military conquest. Peter's hands slid under Caspian's shirt, running over the smooth, warm skin. Caspian smiled in to the kiss and hooked his leg around Peter's ankle, causing the boy to lose his balance and fall onto the soft grass, Caspian on top of him.

"Caspian…I don't think that we can…I mean…I have a girlfriend and we haven't gone this far yet, we haven't done much of anything really."

"Than maybe you don't have what you need." Caspian looked at Peter seductively and kissed him deeply. "She doesn't have the knowledge that you have the magic…" He leaned down and kissed Peter again.

"Caspian…"

"Peter, we may die tomorrow." The Telmarine put his hand on Peter's cheek, caressing the boy's soft skin. "Let us live tonight."

_**A/N I know, the ending is crappy and contrived, but it's 5:00 am…**_


End file.
